


"Буревестник"

by fandom_Kumys_2018, RecklessLondon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon/pseuds/RecklessLondon
Summary: С подачи Барановской, чтобы не тухнуть целое лето в Петербурге, когда к балетному классу нельзя подходить и на пушечный выстрел, Юра отправился вожатым в детский лагерь «Буревестник». Море, солнце, куча детей, булки с изюмом и вожатские тусовки у костра после отбоя — хороший повод забыть про валяющиеся в чемодане пуанты.





	"Буревестник"

Юра с тоской посмотрел на неразобранный леопардовый чемодан, вздохнул и потащил по деревянному настилу к шкафу. Половину полок уже занимали Милкины шмотки, разложенные кривобокими стопками. Юра свои вещи складывал не в пример аккуратнее. Он сам попросил, чтобы второй вожатой ему в пару назначили девчонку, а не какого-нибудь неряху-парня, но Вселенная в лице Виктора подкинула ему Милку — рыжую и, совершенно основательно, в рифму бесстыжую. Стоило ли ожидать от Виктора хоть чего-то хорошего после того, как Барановская их обоих сослала на море в детский лагерь «Буревестник» к своему бывшему мужу? Весь из себя премьер Михайловского театра оперы и балета Виктор Никифоров и в лучшие для себя времена подъёбывал Юру, а уж сейчас, после потери вкуса к танцам, и подавно.  
  
— Юрочка, звезда ты моя юная, с девочкой хочешь вожатствовать? Ну-ну, пусть будет по-твоему. Кто у нас тут опытная... Да вот, Бабичева, третий год работает, — расплылся в приторной улыбке Виктор и пометил что-то в планшетке.  
  
Юру даже сейчас, в нагретом солнцем вожатском домике, пробрал озноб от воспоминаний.  
  
— Не переживай, Юрка, мы с тобой поладим, я за раскиданные носки не гоняю, — будто подслушав, подмигнула ему Милка и вышла за дверь.  
  
Юра передёрнул плечами и злобно уставился ей вслед сквозь упавшую на глаза чёлку. Не она, так он её за... Что там девчонки раскидывают? Боже упаси, лифчики-тампоны-бигуди. Уж лучше носки, но кто будет их носить в жару, да ещё и на морском побережье? Сейчас же на пороге разноцветной горкой валялись кроссовки, сланцы, какая-то неопознаваемая обувь с ремешками и гномские кроксы. Вот как раз этим нежно-голубым тапком немаленького размера очень хотелось запустить в рыжий затылок.  
  
— Поторопись, — крикнула Милка, обернувшись, — в столовой через пятнадцать минут под компот и приветственные булки с маком от тёть Даши директор Фельцман толкнёт речь, а новый старший вожатый — Виктор? — расскажет планы на смену. Заодно познакомимся с остальными.  
  
Юра фыркнул и вернулся к чемодану. Булки-булками, но завтра дети понаедут, и он сомневался, что у него останется время разбирать вещи.  
  


***

К началу Юра, конечно, опоздал. Просто сразу не уточнил, где тут столовая, а пока нашёл длинный кирпичный корпус практически по запаху, красномордый директор с блестящей лысиной — и за _этим_ Барановская была замужем? — уже закончил вещать, а вожатые допивали компот и доедали те самые булки, которые унюхал Юра. И которых ему не досталось.  
  
— А я говорила вовремя приходить, — развела руками Милка.  
  
Обиженный желудок огрызнулся голодным урчанием, а сам Юра, ещё больше напитавшийся позитивом, стиснул зубы и плюхнулся к ней на скамейку за длинный стол. Разнывшийся голеностоп добавил пару очков к хорошему настроению. Дорогие коллеги хоть компота оставили, и то спасибо.  
  
Заглушая начавшего вещать Виктора, по столу проскрежетало подвинутое смуглой рукой блюдце, где лежала сдобная улитка с тёмными пятнышками изюма.  
  
— Это что? — Юра насупленно уставился сначала на булку, потом на обладателя смуглой руки — такого же смуглого парня с раскосыми глазами и какой-то пижонской причёской с выбритыми висками.  
  
Вместо очевидного ответа парень уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом и чуть склонил голову.  
  
— До фига щедрый?  
  
— Не ем такие, — пожал он плечами, продолжая смотреть в упор.  
  
— На диете? — хмыкнул Юра, оглядев его сухопарую фигуру под тонкой серой футболкой, пододвинул к себе блюдце и тут же впился зубами в белый мякиш.  
  
— Нет, изюм не люблю.  
  
— Я думал все узбеки едят сухофрукты, — ляпнул он с набитым ртом и чуть не подавился от собственной тупости. Его тут от голодной смерти спасают, а он по привычке хамит. Всё Милка и её босоножки у порога! И голод. И нога эта, чтоб ей вместе с Милкой...  
  
— Казахи, видимо, не все, — ещё раз пожал плечами парень и отвернулся. — Мне жуков напоминает.  
  
Юра хмыкнул и запихал остатки булки в рот. Его самого балетный интернат отучил привередничать в еде. Овощное рагу и баклажанная икра тоже много чего напоминали, но голодный желудок плевать хотел на визуализацию. Да и вообще, за разрешённую булочку, даже с жуками, любая балерина будет драться, как за сольную партию.  
  
— Продолжая традиции, в этом году отряды также будут соревноваться за кубок смены, — заливался соловьём Виктор, будто работал здесь не два дня, а как минимум два года. И вообще, сиял, как натёртый паркет. От скорбной складки между бровей не осталось и следа. Юра сомневался, что у него получится так же легко вписаться, но очень надеялся, что лето не превратится в пытку.  
  
— Нужно развивать в детях соревновательный дух и умение работать в команде. Очки можно будет заработать в активных играх, в творческих конкурсах, за дисциплину, а за её отсутствие — потерять.  
  
Юра не очень понимал, чем «соревновательный дух» отличается от привычного ему соперничества и как научит детей командной работе, когда балетные классы тот ещё серпентарий. Но, возможно, Барановская и хотела, чтобы он прочувствовал разницу.  
  
— Нас тут сразу в оборот всех планами на смену взяли, — зашептала Юре Милка. — Мы и пикнуть не успели.  
  
«Когда им пикать, когда рты булками набили с порога», — подумал Юра, но промолчал.  
  
— Даже познакомиться с новенькими не дали, — продолжила Милка. — Деятельный этот Виктор, откуда он такой взялся вообще? Похож на кинозвезду, да и лицо знакомое, может, и правда в кино видела...  
  
Юра уже знал, что Милка тоже из Петербурга, а значит, рожу его видела на афишах Михайловского. Юра уже появлялся на плакатах, но пока на заднем плане. И вообще считал, что нет в нём ничего такого по-никифоровски звёздного и запоминающегося. Острый подбородок, курносый нос, сосредоточенный взгляд и зачёсанные по-идиотски волосы — назад, открывая шею и лицо. В реальной жизни эти самые волосы светлыми прядями падали на глаза и скулы — поди узнай в нём восходящую звезду петербургского балета.  
  
— Через два часа за актовым залом. Костёр сделаем, скидываемся Отабеку, — кивнула на Юриного спасителя Милка. — Он с Николой и Жаном пойдёт в магазин, тут недалеко.  
  
Юра хотел отказаться, но вспомнил, что вроде как собирался научиться общаться с коллективом, поэтому решительно кивнул.  
  


***

Ребята оказались... дружелюбными. Особенно после чёрного в свете костра вина. Юра взял себе пластиковый стаканчик и делал вид, что пьёт, чтобы избежать вопросов и, как говорится, не выделяться.  
  
— Ой, а у нас же два Юры теперь! — радостно воскликнула Милка, заваливаясь Юре на плечо.  
  
— Юрочка, а давай мы будем звать тебя на японский манер — Юрио! Или Юри, — так же радостно хлопнул в ладоши Виктор. — Тебе же понравилось в Японии?  
  
— А давай _тебя_ мы будем звать на русский манер — «иди нахрен», — процедил Юра, мгновенно вспыхивая злостью. Кажется, друзей в интернате он так и не завёл не из-за высококонкурентной среды, а из-за своего говнохарактера.  
  
— Если по-адеквату, то азиат у нас второй Юрий, — хихикнула Сара — напарница Отабека, если Юра правильно запомнил.  
  
— Решено! — провозгласил Виктор и отсалютовал своим стаканчиком. «Второй Юрий» близоруко прищурился в его сторону, а тот в своей излюбленной манере ему подмигнул. «Второй Юрий» — теперь видимо Юри или Юрио — как-то смущёно поправил очки на переносице и потупился. Юра мог бы поставить деньги и не проиграть, что тот пылает щеками, сражённый обаянием Виктора.  
  
— Ещё одна жертва маркетинга, — закатив глаза, пробубнил он в свой стаканчик и услышал тихий смешок слева, где сидел молчавший весь вечер Отабек и задумчиво жарил хлеб на прутике. Сняв подгоревшие с одного края кусочки, он поперекидывал их на ладонях и неожиданно протянул один Юре.  
  
— А бородинский хлеб тебе что напоминает? — выгнул он бровь, но сухарик взял.  
  
— Русско-французскую войну, — серьёзно ответил Отабек, и Юра, не выдержав, рассмеялся.  
  


***

В семь зазвонил Милкин будильник, и она цветасто послала его в далекие эротические дали. Юра, проснувшийся в шесть пятнадцать по выработанному за годы режиму и уже успевший умыться, потянуться и размять голеностопы, только хмыкнул, насыпая кофе и во вторую кружку. Маленький электрический чайник на пол-литра он купил себе ещё в интернате, когда по осени просто не мог разлепить глаза без допинга, а до столовой ещё нужно было дойти.  
  
— Я попала в рай? — потянула Милка носом, высовываясь из-под одеяла.  
  
— Хреновый у тебя рай: четыре на четыре, без ванной, с разбросанными тапками и растворимым кофе, — буркнул Юра, наливая кипяток. — Я бы предпочёл чистоту и заварной.  
  
— А я не привередливая. Это вон Отабек возит с собой гейзерную кофеварку, тебе надо было с ним в пару проситься. Он чистюля, но молчун.  
  
«И едой делится», — подумал Юра, а вслух сказал:  
  
— Когда дети приедут?  
  
— К обеду, ты чем вчера слушал? — Милка скинула одеяло и всласть потянулась, отчего её пижамная майка натянулась на немаленькой груди и задралась на животе.  
  
Юра неловко побрякал ложкой в кружке и отвернулся. Милка вела себя непринуждённо и совершенно не стеснялась, будто что-то знала. Хотя что она могла знать, если сам Юра себя не сильно понимал. Раньше он думал, что некогда на девочек заглядываться, потом ему казалось, что просто не на что у окружающих балерин смотреть. А в позапрошлом году, когда деда приехал, Юра повёз его на Ваську смотреть выставку песчаных фигур, там же на цветных полотенцах загорали девчонки в купальниках разной степени открытости, рядом тусовались компашки парней, довольно громко обсуждавшие девичьи пейзажи. Юра даже отстал от деда, тоже понаблюдал, послушал, но не понял восторгов. Ну, некоторые красивые, да, но Венера Милосская тоже красива, но без рук и вообще мраморная. Просто эстетика. А парни... Те, на Ваське, были какие-то ни о чём: сутулые прыщавые дрищи или пафосные качки. Большую же часть времени Юра пересекался с интернатскими, и балеруны, хоть и имели гордую осанку и неплохо прорисованные мышцы, Юру больше бесили, чем впечатляли.  
  
— А мы не должны в разных комнатах жить? — вынырнул он из своих мыслей.  
  
— Должны, но так как мы будем здесь только спать, и спать мало, то не пофиг ли? — пожала Милка плечами. — Меня не парит, если ты тут в труселях походишь. А тебя?  
  
Юру парили не трусы, а горка вещей в изголовье кровати, но Милке, похоже, и на это было пофиг.  
  


***

Дети в их третьем отряде оказались четырнадцатилетними. Часть уже отдыхала здесь не первый год, и Милка старалась взять «своих».  
  
— И детям знакомый человек, и мне проще, что их немного знаю. Да и вообще, чем старше, тем проще договориться. Сам себя ещё помнишь таким, — убеждала она по пути к автобусам, хотя Юра и не возмущался. Возможно, на фоне мелких он со своими метр шестьдесят восемь и худощавым телосложением казался бы внушительнее и взрослее, да и себя подростком он хоть и помнил довольно хорошо, не считал полезным опыт балетных классов и растяжки по шесть часов в день. Но четырнадцать, так четырнадцать.  
  
— Это Людмила Сергеевна, — начал Юра, когда возбуждённые дети из их отряда выстроились в линию перед корпусом. — Я Юрий Михайлович. Те, кто считают себя достаточно взрослыми и _будут вести_ себя так же, разрешаем называть нас Мила и Юра.  
  
Юра знал, что так не принято, но наелся жёсткой иерархии в интернате и сам всегда хотел, чтобы к нему относились как к взрослому. Дети мгновенно разулыбались, Милка, одобрившая идею, весело покачивалась с пятки на носок, а Юра поставил себе плюсик.  
  
— Раньше у нас только Отабек без отчества обходился, но оно у него вообще непроизносимое, — рассказала она, когда прихлёбывала кофе. — Ещё бы сливок и сахара...  
  
Юра пожал плечами. Он как-то не привык к бессмысленным калориям, а здесь в столовой и так каша наверняка сладкая, и булочки, и... Барановская после целого лета пищевого разврата в этом «Буревестнике» шкуру спустит, не прыгни Юра достаточно высоко гранд жете.  
  
Но после знакомства с детьми, расселения их по комнатам, обеда, где всю эту, хоть и довольно взрослую, но гомонящую толпу пришлось организовывать, как детсадовцев, Юра понял, почему вожатые не боятся поправиться, а ещё пьют. Он раз пятьсот сбегал от корпуса до столовой, к автобусу, кругом и наискосок по лагерю, несколько раз заблудился, один из них — с детьми, так что ноги отваливались, как после шести часов у станка.  
  
— Давайте карту нарисуем, что ли? — почесав макушку, предложил он после полдника. — У кого получится самая аккуратная и правильная, получит завтра шоколадку, а я сниму себе с неё ксерокопию и буду пользоваться.  
  
Мальчики скептически посмотрели на Юру, потыкали друг друга локтями. Во взглядах большинства девочек отчётливо читалось: «И это ты тут _взрослый_, Юра Михалыч?» Только две из них — в ободках с кошачьими ушами — счастливо вздохнули. Но разбрелись по территории все.  
  
— А ты молодец, — хлопнула его по плечу Милка. — До ужина они будут заняты. Первый день безрежимный, завтра станет проще.  
  
— Это фиаско, братан, — скривился Юра и пошагал в домик, где обессилено упал на кровать. До завтра он вряд ли доживёт.  
  


***

В двенадцатом часу, когда дети угомонились, за ними зашёл «второй Юра», называемый теперь Юри.  
  
— Идите на хуй, я никуда не пойду, — простонал Юра в подушку и попытался натянуть на макушку одеяло. Голова просто раскалывалась, а больной голеностоп нудно дёргало. И в такие моменты Юра не отличался человеколюбием.  
  
— А на хуй тебя никто не приглашает, всего лишь на костёр, — хмыкнула Милка, подкрашивая губы у маленького зеркала на стене. Юри испугано вытаращился и проблеял что-то про Виктора, нецензурную лексику и расстройство. У Юры, может, тоже расстройство желудка от Витиных особо сахарных улыбок, но он же не запрещает ему демонстрировать идеальность премоляров.  
  
— Короче, мы придём, — махнула пунцовому Юри Милка и швырнула в Юру помадой. Тот оскалился, глядя в её зеркальное отражение, но полез под кровать за слипонами.  
  
У весело потрескивающего костра кто-то включил радийные хиты на беспроводной колонке, а на обструганных брёвнах уже собрались все вожатые, и выглядели они не в пример свежее Юры. Это на него одного, что ли, дети оказали эффект асфальтоукладчика? Вспомнилось, как они толпой выползали из столовой после ужина:  
  
— Ещё не отбой? — жалобно спросил он тогда у Милки. — А сейчас? А теперь?  
  
— Прошло десять минут, Юра, — не моргнув глазом, ответила она и начала сгонять детей на отрядное место, как профессиональная курица-наседка. Пытка Штраусом проще, чем вот это всё. А Юра ненавидел Штрауса каждой клеточкой своего маленького чёрного сердечка.  
  
— Предлагаю отметить первый день! — Виктор громким тостом вернул Юру в настоящее и поднял стаканчик. Юра уже начал переживать, что к концу лета алкоголизм станет для того ещё большей проблемой, чем лишние килограммы. — Кто-нибудь, налейте Миле и Юре.  
  
Милка тут же разулыбалась и походкой от бедра пошагала к Саре и бровастому парню, кажется, именуемому здесь по-светски Лео. У них в труппе тоже был такой Лёва, только _Лео_. Юра огляделся по сторонам и опять сел к Отабеку, рядом с которым чувствовал себя вчера довольно комфортно.  
  
Отабек вскинул на Юру совсем чёрные в свете костра глаза, чуть дёрнул уголком губ и протянул стаканчик. Юра тоже изобразил улыбку и благодарно кивнул. Вина, несмотря на эмоциональную усталость, не хотелось. Да и вообще, алкоголь плохо сочетался с режимом и неадекватно влиял на его организм. Да, Юра ещё помнил позорные танцы на барной стойке в свой восемнадцатый день рождения, но он, в отличие от Виктора и Криса, хотя бы не разогнал девочек гоу-гоу и не полез полуголым на клубный пилон.  
  
Отабек перевёл взгляд на пляшущие языки пламени и поболтал жидкость в своём стакане. Юра на секунду залип на его голом предплечье с едва заметно проступающими линиями вен, по-собачьи дёрнул головой и отпил маленький глоток, чтобы смыть терпким вкусом видение. Во рту неожиданно растеклась вишнёвая сладость, и Юра удивлённо вылупился на чуть улыбающегося Отабека.  
  
— Это сок, — почему-то шёпотом сказал он и тут же покачал головой. — Бля, да я просто капитан очевидность.  
  
— Ты же вчера не пил вино. Поэтому сок.  
  
— Вишнёвый, — выгнул бровь Юра. — По виду как ваше красное.  
  
— Ага, — просто кивнул Отабек, и Юра не сдержал улыбку.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— А тебе спасибо за идею с отчеством. Мне Мила рассказала. Очень пригодилось.  
  
Юра видел сегодня его второй отряд пятнадцатилеток, на чьём фоне невысокий Отабек и миниатюрная Сара смотрелись как их ровесники, разве что Отабека выдавала ширина плеч и сухой, но прокачанный рельеф мышц, а Сару — макияж со вкусом и походка.  
  
— О-о-о, это единственное умное, что я сегодня сделал, — вздохнул Юра и вцепился зубами в мягкий пластиковый бок стаканчика. — Я им карту предложил нарисовать, представляешь?  
  
— Я в первый раз в качестве приза за самую чистую комнату предложил шоколадку. Первому отряду — старшакам. Тогда я не знал, что сигареты их интересуют больше, — покачал головой Отабек и снова призрачно улыбнулся — Юра бы и не заметил, если бы не смотрел так внимательно на кажущееся безэмоциональным лицо с высокими скулами и по-кошачьи раскосыми глазами.  
  
— Мне в шестнадцать призом за качественную уборку служило только чувство удовлетворения и отсутствие пиздюлей, — хмыкнул Юра. — Но от шоколадки я бы не отказался и в свои восемнадцать. А лучше — от шоколадки с кофе.  
  
— Кофе есть, приходи утром, — пожал плечами Отабек.  
  
— Комнату мыть будем? — неловко пошутил Юра, чувствуя, как по щекам и шее расползается непонятно откуда взявшийся жар.  
  
— Конечно. На скорость.  
  
— Окей. А пока давай пожарим вчерашние остатки русско-французской войны.  
  
— Пожарите что? — вытаращилась на них Сара, подскочившая за новой порцией вина. Юра не выдержал и с хохотом уткнулся во вздрагивающее плечо Отабека.  
  


***

Встав почти одновременно с Милкой и помедитировав с ней на пару над кружкой кофе, Юра распушил мокрые после душа волосы, сложил в пакет к вчерашней пропотевшей футболке не прошедшие утренний досмотр шорты, по-армейски заправил кровать и зажмурился на Милкину попытку спрятать комок пижамы под подушкой.  
  
— Планёрка, побудка и зарядка?  
  
— Ага, — кивнула сонная Милка. — Щас обсудим планы на день...  
  
— Ослепнем от Витиной улыбки, — пробубнил Юра. Милка хохотнула и пихнула его острым локтем под рёбра.  
  


***

— Я к девочкам, ты к мальчикам, — скомандовала она после планёрки.  
  
Дети спали как сурки, Юра даже растерялся: как их будить-то? В детстве он сам всегда вставал по пузатому зелёному будильнику, похожему на кастрюлю на ножках, наверняка дедушкиному ровеснику и о нём же и напоминающему. А когда тот отправился в рай для хороших будильников, Юра уже выработал привычку вставать самостоятельно. В интернате педагоги никогда не проверяли, проснулся ты или нет.  
  
— Парни, подъём! — рявкнул он, копируя интонацию громкого и эмоционального итальянского хореографа Селестино, ставившего им фестивальный номер в прошлом году.  
  
_«Переднюю ногу — раз! Заднюю ногу — рас-рас!»  
«Ушами — рас-рас-рас», — бубнил про себя Юра. А Селестино заканчивал, хлопая в ладоши: «И полетел!»  
_  
— Умываемся, убираемся в комнате и встречаемся перед корпусом через пятнадцать минут на зарядку.  
  
Подскочившие на кроватях дети со стонами попадали обратно.  
  
— А можно без зарядки? — жалобно проныл худой длинный мальчишка — то ли Даня, то ли Дима.  
  
— Всю ночь ваше тело не двигалось. Разминка поможет размять и пробудить мышцы, взбодрит и подарит лёгкость.  
  
— Ну и что даёт эта лёгкость? — раздражённо спросил шарообразный пацан с соседней койки.  
  
Юра ухмыльнулся и кивнул на выход. Сейчас он покажет этим маленьким пиздюкам. Хотя нет, не сейчас, а когда они приведут себя и комнату в порядок, а потом разомнутся.  
  


***

Милка показывала простые упражнения, дети, позёвывая, кое-как повторяли, Юра сзади них работал руками, ногами и корпусом не в пример старательнее. Напротив так же сонно шевелился второй отряд, и Юра, чтобы не разглядывать кривые спины детей, делающие больно глазам, и прыгающую грудь Милки, из-под чёлки пялился на Отабека в обтягивающей майке. Чуть взъерошенного, нахмуренно-сосредоточенного и немного деревянного. По пластике движений и сухому рельефу мышц в нём сразу угадывался спортсмен, так же как в Юре по одной осанке и походке раньше признавали танцора. Хотя сейчас его же стараниями это уже не так бросалось в глаза.  
  
Когда Милка хлопнула в ладоши, обозначая окончание зарядки, Юра вышел перед отрядом и, сделав несколько распрыгивающих шагов, взлетел в высокий и практически горизонтальный револьтад*. Мягко приземлившись на здоровую ногу, он окинул детей насмешливым взглядом и пошёл в сторону столовой. Почему-то голову занимала мысль не о том, как классно он утёр нос своим ленивым подопечным, а видел ли его Отабек.  
  
___________________  
* [youtu.be/sIBTNf4D_6s](https://youtu.be/sIBTNf4D_6s)  
  


***

После завтрака начали собираться на море. Юра быстро натянул плавательные шорты в тигриную полоску, а Милка сначала втиснулась в такой открытый купальник, что Юра подавился куском утащенного из столовой персика.  
  
— Перебор? — вздохнула она  
  
— Пожалей мальчишек, — кивнул Юра, с трудом сглатывая. — Они же, чтоб не позориться, не вылезут из воды, замёрзнут и заболеют. Или наоборот, будут загорать только на животе и спалят спины.  
  
— И ты? — хитро прищурилась она.  
  
— А ты для меня нарядилась? — выгнул брови Юра. — Одетой ты мне нравишься больше.  
  
— Ладно, зануда. Тогда как бы ты попытался обратить на себя внимание понравившейся девушки?  
  
«И нахуй мне это надо?» — чуть не выпалил Юра и тут же нервно отвернулся, будто поиски полотенца сейчас могли спасти ему жизнь. Хотя, возможно, честь и достоинство уцелели бы.  
  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул он и кашлянул. — Раздеваться точно бы не стал.  
  
— А зря. У тебя офигенный пресс и грудные мыщцы. И я завидую твоей талии!  
  
— Эм, спасибо, — Юра почесал кончик наверняка зарозовевшего носа. Олень Рудольф, твою мать. — У тебя тоже красивые... грудные мышцы.  
  
Милка хлопнула круглыми глазами и совсем не по-девчачьи заржала.  
  
— Будут ещё советы или комплименты?  
  
— Ой, отвали, — отмахнулся от неё Юра и принялся рисовать котиков на её пыльной тумбочке.  
  
— Да я серьёзно.  
  
— Ну... Может, пообщался бы, послушал, понаблюдал, что кхм... _ей_ нравится, и постарался потом сделать приятное.  
  
Например заметил бы, что _она_ не пьёт, но не хочет демонстрировать это коллективу, поэтому купил бы вишнёвый сок, так похожий на красное вино.  
  
— Да, неплохо, возьму на вооружение, — кивнула Милка.  
  
— Ага. Если _вдруг_ понравиться ты хочешь мне, вытри тумбочку от пыли и убери босоножки с порога.  
  
— Ой, Юрка, я тебе практически показала свои _грудные мышцы_, но по твоей просьбе спрячу их под закрытый топ, так что ты и так должен меня любить. А за чистотой — это к Отабеку, не зря вы общий язык нашли.  
  
— Иди ты, — притворно грубо окрысился Юра и поскорее выскочил из домика к начавшим галдеть детям. И ведь действительно сошлись, хотя объяснять, что до сих пор в глаза не видел комнаты Отабека и причина совсем не в этом, он не хотел даже себе.  
  


***

— Мы друзья? — для собственного успокоения спросил Юра, плюхаясь задницей на полотенце рядом с лежащим на животе Отабеком. Их дети наплавались положенное время и сейчас грелись на пляже, уступив место в воде младшим отрядам.  
  
Отабек посмотрел на Юру и удивлённо вскинул брови.  
  
— Друзья, если ты хочешь.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Я хочу, — уверенно кивнул Отабек, и Юра отзеркалил его движение, сам не понимая, рад он такому ответу или ожидал чего-то другого. Совершенно нереального.  
  
— Круто! — Юра всё-таки улыбнулся и хлопнул Отабека по нагретому солнцем смуглому плечу. Гладкому, чуть влажному и наверняка солёному от моря...  
  
Встряхнув головой и прогоняя неадекватные мысли, Юра снова улыбнулся и спросил:  
  
— Что бы ты делал, чтобы обратить на себя внимание девушки?  
  
Отабек застыл на секунду, прожигая его тёмным взглядом, потом неторопливо повернул голову к своему отряду, затеявшему вышибалы на песке.  
  
— Думаю, зависит от девушки. Кто тебе нравится?  
  
— Да это Милке нужно, — махнул рукой Юра и с удивлением отметил, как плечи Отабека опустились, за ними медленно, как падающие костяшки домино, расслабились мышцы загорелой спины и напряжённые ягодицы, обтянутые чёрными плавательными шортами.  
  
— Окей. Какая девушка нравится Миле?  
  
— А хэ зэ. Наверное, она имела в виду парня. Я ей сказал, что _мне _она понравится, если перестанет разбрасывать вещи, а она велела в таком случае валить к тебе. Вот я и пришёл.  
  
— Путь к твоему сердцу так прост? — Отабек завалился на бок и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— А не знаю. Только ты не смейся! Вот как крутить тридцать два фуэтэ — знаю, а всё остальное про любовь-морковь-из носа кровь — по нулям. У меня, наверное, в целом с социальными коммуникациями проблемы. Я вообще людей не люблю, за редким исключением, а они отвечают мне взаимностью.  
  
— А кого любишь?  
  
— Кошек, — расплылся в улыбке Юра и хлопнул себе по бедру оттянутой резинкой тигровых шорт.  
  
— Тебе идёт, — серьёзно кивнул Отабек, и к щекам Юры прилила кровь. — Держишь питомца?  
  
— Да! Завёл кота, как стал жить отдельно, но квартирная хозяйка оказалась против животных, так что пока я тут, отвёз Пётьку к деду в Москву. По приезде буду искать новое жильё. Чтобы с кошкой можно.  
  
— А у меня в договоре аренды нет пункта, что нельзя, но я, вот, уезжаю на лето четвёртый год подряд, а вся моя родня в Алматы — далеко транспортировать. Сюда тоже далеко везти, как тёть Даша свою кошку на все смены привозит, а в гостиницы для животных — жалко будет зверюгу, там же не играют с ними...  
  
— В этом плане, да, деда меня сильно выручил.  
  
— Третий отряд, купаться! — крикнула Милка.  
  
— Второй отряд, купаться! — повторила за ней стоящая рядом Сара. Дети повскакивали со своих мест и ломанулись в воду, будто Джастин Бибер явился из пучины морской и собирался раздавать автографы. Или кто там сейчас кумир молодежи?  
  
— Какая у тебя любимая группа? — поднимаясь с полотенца, спросил Юра.  
  
— Марсы, — ответил Отабек, отряхивая с пресса налипший песок. Почему-то его, в отличие от Милки, Юра одеть не хотел. — Как они тебе?  
  
— Dangerous night с последнего альбома особенно доставила, — кивнул Юра. Поющий как боженька и так же выглядящий Джаред Лето Юре очень импонировал. — А вообще я фанат давно уже не модного, но нереально крутого Стивена Тайлера. Я говорю как старпёр?  
  
— Это нестареющая классика, ты что! Мила, например, любит Валерия Меладзе, а у Сары на заставке телефона Сергей Лазарев. А Жан сам в группе поёт, в конце смены на концерте всегда исполняет свои хиты.  
  
— Так это псевдоним, — понятливо протянул Юра и крикнул своим разбушевавшимся мальчишкам. — Артём, Глеб, если хоть кто-то из девочек из-за вас «потеряет» купальник, заставлю отдать им ваши плавки, побежите обратно, сверкая яй... Яркой первозданной красотой!  
  
— Нет, имя настоящее. У него мама поклонница Жана Рено, а папа — Жан-Клода Ван Дамма. Он Жан Иванович, если что.  
  
— Вот не повезло чуваку, — расхохотался Юра. — Маме ставили со мной срок на май, и она мечтала о танцоре балета Мае Плисецком. Но я родился первого марта, и деда сказал не сходить с ума. Назвали Юрой, но в балет отдали.  
  
И Юра радовался обоим этим фактам.  
  
— Харэ трындеть! — крикнула им обрызганная с ног до головы Милка. — Давайте с нами в водный волейбол!  
  


***

После обеда, когда у детей официально наступило время тихого часа, а не официально — два часа болтовни, сплетен и азартных игр, к Юре в комнату поскрёбся Отабек.  
  
— Юр, обувайся, хочу тебя познакомить кое с кем, кому ты точно понравишься и кто понравится тебе, — загадочно сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, потащил за руку, как на буксире, в сторону столовой. — Её зовут Юлька, и она настоящая красотка.  
  
Юра, только и успевший сунуть ноги в брошенные у порога Милкины голубые кроксы, вынужденно потащился следом. Знакомиться он ни с кем не хотел в принципе, особенно со всякими _красотками_, а нравиться им — тем более. И тихий энтузиазм Отабека его неожиданно расстроил. Зачем им какая-то Юлька?  
  
«Потому что ты сам, Юра, захотел _дружить_, а Отабек как хороший друг решил сосватать тебе девицу — стопроцентный верняк! Или как там это называется?»  
  
Так ведь друзья поступают? Юра не знал, друзей-друзей у него никогда не водилось, максимум приятели, они же коллеги, кто не считал его конкурентом — те же Виктор и Крис. Всем остальным злобный талантливый Юра, пашущий в классах на износ, стоял поперёк горла и желания общаться не вызывал. То-то его Барановская в другую среду отправила учиться социальным коммуникациям и лечить голову и ногу.  
  
— Далеко идти? — мрачно спросил он. — Я Милке не сказал, что ушёл, а наш отряд слишком взрослый, чтобы спать, но надо типа приглядывать, чтобы они к хуям тут всё не разнесли.  
  
— Я предупредил, не волнуйся. Мила справится.  
  
В этом как раз Юра не сомневался: Милка в одиночку отряд зомби угомонит, не то что четырнадцатилеток. Но как повод вернуться звучало убедительно. А этот всё предусмотрел. Блядство же!  
  
— Пришли, — Отабек отпустил Юрину руку, шагнул за угол столовой и неожиданно ласково, но громко позвал: — Ю-у-улька, иди сюда, девочка.  
  
Юра нахмурился и позволил чёлке упасть на глаза. С таким суровым еблетом он ни одному нормальному человеку не понравится, поэтому извини, Бек, девчонка красивая, да, жаль, не срослось. Но, шагнув следом, Юра не смог удержать лицо и расплылся в улыбке. Из кустов на них целеустремлённо неслась кругломордая кошка, окрасом как из рекламы «Вискаса».  
  
— Юлька, кыс-кыс, — продолжал звать Отабек, присев на корточки, и Юлька ответила ему звонким мявом, мол, бегу со всех лап, разуй свои узкие глаза, человек!  
  
Добежав до Отабека, она выгнула спину и принялась тереться о ноги, тарахтя, как мягкий полосатый трактор. Юра подставил ей ладонь, куда она любопытно ткнулась носом и позволила погладить себя между маленьких бархатных ушек.  
  
— Чья она? — не переставая улыбаться, спросил Юра и плюхнулся задницей в траву, Юлька тут же наступила ему передними лапами на бедро, подставляя лобастую голову под умелые ласки.  
  
— Тёть Дашина, — ответил Отабек, падая рядом с Юрой. — Тёть Даша из соседнего города, поэтому привозит Юльку сюда на лето, пока работает в нашей столовой.  
  
— Кру-у-уто, — протянул Юра, с удовольствием погружая пальцы в плюшевую шерсть. — И правда красотка.  
  
Отабек чуть дёрнул уголком губ, будто сообщая: «Я же говорил!» Юра решил, что больше не будет сомневаться в нём. За несколько дней Отабек сделал для него больше, чем кто-то, кто не деда, за всю жизнь. Наверное, это и есть дружба. Когда тебя слышали и понимали, когда в груди становилось тепло-тепло от одной едва заметной улыбки. Когда кончики пальцев покалывало от желания погладить не кошачью шерсть, а зарыться в густую чёрную шевелюру на макушке, спуститься на колючий, коротко стриженный затылок и поводить туда-сюда.  
  
— После полдника у нас спортмероприятия. А что конкретно? Я, похоже, выключился на планёрке во время обсуждения.  
  
— У мальчиков футбол чаще всего, у девочек волейбол, — Отабек откинулся на траву спиной и, подложив ладони под голову, закрыл глаза. Юлька перебралась к нему на живот, и Юре пришлось сесть к нему вплотную и прижаться бедром к бедру, чтобы продолжать её гладить. Близость эта волновала и пугала одновременно.  
  
— Из меня футболист, как из Юльки балерина, — закатил глаза Юра. — Можно я буду судьёй?  
  
— Они тоже не Салахи и Гризманы.  
  
— Да я даже правил не знаю! Как играть-то?  
  
— А как судить? — удивлённо вытаращился Отабек.  
  
— За красивые глаза, — хохотнул Юра. — Дружи с дядей Юрой, и будет тебе кубок. За победы в соревах же начисляются баллы?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Ну вот! А ещё я могу матерные кричалки скандировать. Задача матча такова: мячом мы выебем врага! Еблан, баклан и прочая тварь — ваш криворукий вратарь!  
  
— Юра Плисецкий — лучший судья, булку с изюмом отдам ему я.  
  
— Блин, у тебя лучше!  
  
Отабек тихо рассмеялся, и Юра довольно зажмурился, разнеженный кошачьим мурчанием и этим бархатным смехом.  
  


***

Пытаясь уложить детей спать, Юра и Милка по очереди ходили к корпусу, трясущемуся и шумящему, как растревоженный улей.  
  
— Нет, ты прикинь! От их ора стекла дребезжали, будто в ночном клубе, а открыл дверь — они как мыши под половиком. Молчат и сопят в две дырочки. Пока Милка не пригрозила, что самых шумных не пустит в пятницу на дискотеку, не замолчали!  
  
— А моих мальчишек Виктор лишил двух баллов за плохо убранные комнаты, — вздохнул Отабек.  
  
— Зато вы три на футболе заработали сегодня. А мы лохи, но своим детям успели носки-футболки под кровати запинать, Витя заглядывать не стал, хотя запах стоял, скажу тебе! — Юра показательно скривился.  
  
— Я всё слышал, — крикнул Виктор, до этого что-то втиравший Юри. — Сейчас оштрафую!  
  
— Ничего ты не слышал за своим перегаром!  
  
— Кстати да, кто на планёрку будет приносить мне «Цитрамон» и зелёный чай, будет получать плюс балл!  
  
Юри что-то восторженно защебетал, Юра покачал тяжёлой головой и хлебнул своего вишнёвого сока. Огонь рядом уютно потрескивал, Милка негромко переговаривалась с постоянно подливающим ей вожатым младшего отряда — Николой. Вино не кола, бухай с Николой. На противоположной стороне костровой поляны несчастный сын фанатичных родителей Жан что-то эмоционально втирал девочке-брюнетке, чьё имя Юра позорно забыл. Слева от него Сара хрустела жареным бородинским хлебом, забранным у Отабека. Свой кусок Юра сжимал как трофей, не желая делиться с Милкой, но Отабеку половину всё же отломал. Тот принялся неторопливо жевать, а Юра так же неторопливо — моргать глазами и даже не заметил, как вырубился на чём-то твёрдом и пахнущем нагретой костром кожей.  
  


***

Утро началось с разминки прямо в постели. Под Милкино сопение Юра сокращал и натягивал стопу, чувствуя лёгкий дискомфорт задеревеневших за ночь мышц. Вчерашнее море удивительно помогло немного снять боль в травмированном голеностопе, и Юра подумал, что стоило бы плавать ещё и по вечерам, но уже без суеты и постоянной тревожности за детей. Дети, как оказалось, съедали нервные клетки, будто конфеты.  
  
Сходив в душ и переодевшись, Юра уже собрался будить Милку, как в дверь тихонько поскреблись.  
  
— Пошли, — вместо приветствия сказал сонный и двигающийся будто на автопилоте Отабек, тут же развернулся к своему домику. Лямка широкой майки при каждом шаге норовила сползти по смуглому плечу, и Юра, семенящий следом в Милкиных гномских тапках, вспомнил, как сладко вчера на нём уснул. К щекам прилила кровь, он перевёл взгляд на стриженный затылок и взъерошенную макушку. Юре очень нравилась стильная и всегда аккуратная прическа Отабека, но сейчас он выглядел трогательно-домашним, и у Юры снова потеплело где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, будто выпил горячего кофе.  
  
Открыв дверь, Отабек кивнул на свою кровать и повернулся к широкому подоконнику, служившему здесь столом.  
  
— А где Сара? — оглядывая идеальный порядок, спросил Юра. Вот _это_ точно Юрин рай. Солнце в окно, запах кофе, шебуршащий чем-то Отабек. Босой и в сползающей с плеча майке.  
  
— На пробежке. Боится поправиться. Я тебе сливок добавил, ничего?  
  
— Охуенно! — улыбнулся Юра, складывая ноги по-турецки.  
  
Отабек тоже дёрнул уголками губ и жестом фокусника достал шоколадку и кинул её Юре.  
  
— О-о-о, — простонал он, кинул в рот кусочек и запил его крепким кофе. — Бека, ты космос. Выходи за меня!  
  
Отабек как-то странно хохотнул и спрятал нос в своей кружке.

  
***

На полдник давали улитки с изюмом. Юра молча подошёл к Отабеку, ложкой ковыряющему сухофрукты из компота, протянул открытую ладонь, и тот так же молча положил на неё свою булку.  
  
— Нет, ты погляди, как устроился! — притворно возмутила Милка. Дети с соседних столов тут же навострили уши, но Сара бросила на них выразительный взгляд, и они вернулись к еде.  
  
— Это булочный рэкет, детка, — Юра расплылся в улыбке победителя и показал ей средний палец рукой, сжимающей вторую улитку. Дети беспалевно заржали.  
  
— Зае... дайте свой смех, — шикнул Юра. — Кто ржёт, тот наелся, кто наелся — булки в руки и на выход! Да не эти булки, Артём!  
  


***

Вечером, пока отряды занимались в кружках по интересам, Юра нагло увиливал, тиская Юльку у столовой. Поглаживая лоснящиеся полосатые бока, он увидел, как тёть Даша выносит мусор. Попросить в следующий раз сделать одну булочку без изюма оказалось делом двух минут. Как оказалось, Отабека она очень любила.  
  


***

Через три дня Отабек с комично округлившимися глазами получил из пухлых рук хитро улыбающейся тёть Даши персональную улитку с сахаром, а не с «жуками». Когда он привычно сел к Юре и сказал «спасибо», раскрасневшийся Юра спрятался за упавшей на глаза чёлкой и пробулькал в кисель:  
  
— Да у меня жопа ни в одно трико скоро не влезет, а бегать, как Сара, — вот уж нахуй.  
  
Милка почему-то тоже хитро улыбалась, будто опять что-то знала про Юру.  
  


***

В субботу на планёрке Виктор радостно объявил дискотеку. Юра с содроганием вспомнил последний раз, когда тот в трусах кружился по сцене под шлягеры девяностых, призванные разогнать остатки пьяных гостей, но возымевшие на Виктора обратный эффект. А ведь до этого крутые сеты играли, Юра зажигал.  
  
— А чё-как с музыкой? Кто ответственный? Надо ему сказать «Руки вверх» не включать, а то Витя пойдёт в разнос, у детей глаза вытекут, — сказал Юра, и Отабек загадочно улыбнулся. Как это понимать? «Не парься, бро, диджей в адеквате»? Или «диджей куплен, жди беды»?  
  
После второго ужина, куда наводящие марафет девчонки дружно не пошли, как и куда-то по-шпионски исчезнувший Отабек, Юра собрал выданные на отряд пряники в пакет и поманил своих мальчишек на мужское совещание за столовку.  
  
— Значит так, придурков из себя не корчить! За клуб курить не бегать! Тебя касается, Саня, мы и так уже три балла на этом потеряли. А вот за активность на танцполе как раз добавят, так что зажигаем, не стесняемся. На медляках по углам не жаться, Мила сказала, девочки настроены позитивно, могут пококетничать, но танцевать пойдут. Они вас так же боятся, как и вы — их.  
  
— Да чё их бояться, Юр?  
  
— А я знаю, чё вы жопой стены полируете? Ну, не вы конкретно, а вообще. И для тебя, Лёва, — Юра ткнул рукой с зажатым пакетом пряников в сторону белобрысого мальчишки в бриджах, — после твоих утренних киданий кашей, я Юрий Михайлович. И для Лукьяна. Саня, травить ещё растущий организм сигаретами — тоже не взрослое поведение, ты ж и так мелкий.  
  
Трое парней насупились, остальные заржали, Юра закатил глаза.  
  
— А ты тоже мелкий, потому что курил? — спросил курносый рыжий Данька, обещавший через пару лет вымахать в здоровенного смазливого шкафа. Наверняка девчонки от таких тащатся, как удавы по стекловате. Юра за эталон посчитал бы кого-то поменьше, с сухим рельефом, как у спортсменов, работающих со своим весом. С чёрными волосами и глазами. Смуглой кожей. И...  
  
— Почти, — мотнул он головой, одновременно отгоняя ненужные мысли и отвечая Даньке. Не рассказывать же, что просто с генетикой не повезло, а курить в интернате было некогда. Да и глупо — с прокуренной дыхалкой карьеру не сделаешь.  
  
— А если я, ну... танцевать не умею? — нахмуренно спросил мелкий курящий Саня. — Девчонки говорят, что вы, Юрий Михайлович, танцор. Научите?  
  
— Классического балета, — заржал Юра, но тут же сделал серьёзные щи и кивнул. — Значит, медляк танцуем просто: прижал девочку к себе, как фигурку железного человека, на которую копил полгода, и прикидываешься берёзкой на ветру. То есть, качаешься несильно, вот так. А с быстрыми танцами, ща, погодь.  
  
Порывшись в телефоне, он нашёл видео из «Метода Хитча», скинутое Отабеком как наглядное пособие по обучению молодежи танцам.  
  
— Смотрим и запоминаем, этот чёрный дядя плохому не научит.  
  


***

Подходя к девяти часам к одноэтажной постройке, гордо именуемой здесь клубом, Юра не ожидал таких сочных басов и неожиданно качественного звука. А ещё — весьма годной электронщины, под которую на танцполе уже дрыгались несколько самых смелых девочек. Дискотека для младших отрядов уже закончилась, и началась «взрослая туса», как назвала её Мила. Несмотря на заводную музыку, дети жались по стенам, и Юра кивнул своим мальчишкам, мол, смотрите, вот это не торт. Мазнув взглядом по разодетым девчонкам из второго отряда во главе с притопывающей Сарой, старшакам Юри и Николы из первого, облепившим угол с аппаратурой, Юра зацепился глазами за широкую люминесцентно светящуюся футболку диджея.  
  
— Нет, ну тихушник! — восхищённо выдохнул он и, показывая пример, ринулся на танцпол. Электронные переливы сразу подхватили его в свои объятия, движения ощущались лёгкими и гибкими, будто пластилин в ладони мнёшь. Как же он скучал даже по такому единению тела и музыки!  
  
Милка подтолкнула Сару бедром и, виляя задом и хохоча, выплыла к Юре. Дети несмело потянулись следом. Отабек поддал жару новой песней в прикольной обработке, и в клубе стало тяжело дышать от напитавшего воздух куража.  
  
Минут через двадцать футболка Юры напрочь прилипла к спине, влажные волосы наверняка выглядели как птичье гнездо, губы покалывало от солёного пота. Отабек зарядил серию медляков, и Юра с гордостью заметил, как на середину танцпола потянулись его смелые мальчишки с дамами.  
  
После первой незнакомой песни заиграла Dream on, любимая Юрой у Aerosmith.  
  
— Насквозь меня видишь, что ли? — одними губами спросил он, глядя на смотрящего в ответ Отабека. Жаль, сам он тёмных казахских взглядов читать пока не научился. Дальше думать Юре не дала Милка, сцапав за шею и утащив «уваживать напарницу».  
  
— Минут через десять надо будет проверить детей по кустам — шугануть курильщиков, — проорала она, прижавшись объёмным бюстом к Юриной груди.  
  
— А вдруг целуются?  
  
— Тогда упс, — заржала она. — Но тоже полезно, чтобы не распускались сильно.  
  
Юра закатил глаза и, поймав как будто потяжелевший взгляд Отабека, склонился к Милкиному уху:  
  
— Ты хорошо двигаешься, сможешь расслабиться и позволить себя вести?  
  
Милка не задумываясь кивнула, и Юра, взяв её за влажную ладошку, как заправский бальник, крутанул вокруг себя. И понеслась. Юра импровизировал, руками и корпусом направлял послушное Милкино тело; та, войдя во вкус, перетекала под пальцами, как ртуть. Дети возбуждённо загомонили, Юра лыбился от криков, хлопков и азарта, как соскучившийся по дозе наркоман. Хотя, наверное, так и было. Сцена, овации, движения — всё это вызывало зависимость.  
  
Закончив, Юра театрально поклонился, Милка присела в книксене. Отабек включил запись аплодисментов и улюлюканий, и Юра чуть не показал средний палец этой ехидне. Можно подумать, их дети тихо орали и не хлопали.  
  
Через две песни, когда Юра уже собрался пойти палить детей по кустам, из колонок заиграла Dangerous night, о которой они с Отабеком как-то говорили.  
  
«Запомнил ведь», — с улыбкой покачал он головой и, подойдя к диджейскому месту, облокотился о стол.  
  
_What a dangerous night to fall in love  
Don't know why we still hide what we've become  
Do you want to cross the line?  
We're running out of time  
A dangerous night to fall in love,*_ — вещал Джаред, а Юрка слушал его, смотрел на Отабека и будто что-то открывал в себе с каждым пропетым словом. То, что, наверное, видела в нём Милка, но не осознавал он сам. Не только кроксы у Милки в комнате нежно-голубые. И вот сейчас, хмыкнув на этой мысли, Юра «переходил черту», точку невозврата.  
  
После этой песни заиграла какая-то бодрая попса, Отабек снял наушники и передал их подошедшему Жану.  
  
— Давай прогуляйся, профи, дети хотят богомерзкого Элджея и Лободу, — крикнул тот, занимая пост.  
  
Юра сцапал Отабека за руку — такого всего из себя в футболке до бедра и узких рваных джинсах — и потащил на улицу.  
  
— Саня, придушу! — крикнул он походя застывшему у клумбы с шиповником пацану с сигаретой, чем спугнул не только его и приятелей из других отрядов, но и несколько шушукующихся парочек.  
  
Затащив Отабека в самый дальний за клубом угол, куда не доставал свет фонаря, Юра толкнул его к стене и прижался, как ещё недавно Милка — к нему самому.  
  
— Я же правильно всё понял? — прошептал он, лихорадочно бегая взглядом от чёрных раскосых глаз к узким манящим губам.  
  
— Надеюсь, — так же шёпотом ответил Отабек, и Юра, не выдержав, зажмурился и впился в него поцелуем.  
  
«Чертовски опасная ночь, Джаред! Только ты опоздал с предупреждением», — напоследок мелькнуло в голове, и Юра выключился, растворившись в горячем дыхании.  
  
_______________________  
*Какая опасная ночь для того, чтобы влюбиться  
Не знаю, почему мы всё ещё скрываем, кем стали  
Хочешь перейти черту?  
У нас мало времени  
Опасная ночь для того, чтобы влюбиться  
  


***

На вожатскую пьянку после дискотеки ни у кого не осталось сил: пока детей по корпусам растащили, пока угомонили их, таких перевозбуждённых, пока отдышались сами. Юра бегал от палаты к палате, не чувствуя усталости, будто летал. А потом, лёжа в кровати, прижимал ладонь к груди, где до сих пор бешено барабанило сердце.  
  
Утром разудалые танцы аукнулись ноющим голеностопом и отёкшей лодыжкой, но Юра густо обработал ногу охлаждающей мазью, втиснул её в эластичный бандаж и спрятал под носком. Придётся сегодня попотеть в кедах. Хотя такая это ерунда в сравнении с удовольствием от вчерашнего вечера!  
  
Наведя Милке кофе, он поставил кружку на её тумбочку и тихо выскользнул наружу. А уже подходя к домику Отабека, задумался: а как стоит себя вести? Постучав в дверь, он мотнул головой, чтобы волосы упали на глаза. Но открывший дверь сонный, взъерошенный и мокрый после душа Отабек лишил его последних сомнений. Шагнув через порог, Юра обхватил его за шею и поцеловал. Отабек сдавленно охнул, стиснул его талию и спиной пошагал вглубь комнаты.  
  
— Сара на пробежке? — завалив Отабека на кровать, спросил он.  
  
— Сара уже почти убежала! — раздалось с другой кровати. — Юрк, ты же _кофе _попить зашёл?  
  
Растерявшийся на мгновение Юра окинул взглядом лежащего под ним Отабека, их недвусмысленную позу и серьёзно кивнул улыбающейся до ушей Саре, действительно зашнуровывающей кроссовки.  
  
— Ага, я так и подумала. Вы тут _пейте_, а я в душ потом к Миле схожу, увидимся на планёрке.  
  
Подхватив с кровати полотенце и сарафан, Сара бочком выскользнула за дверь, а Юра с жалобным стоном упал лбом на вздрагивающее от смеха плечо Отабека.  
  


***

С той дискотеки дни в «Буревестнике» стали проходить для Юры как одно счастливое мгновение. Сара завела на Милкиной полке своё полотенце, чтобы после пробежки ходить к ней в душ, Юра каждое утро приходил к Отабеку и потом на планёрках старался сесть так, чтобы не демонстрировать всем желающим опухшие от поцелуев губы. Но отношения тогда завязались не только у Юры и Отабека.  
  
— Юрец, — влетела в домик Милка, — у нас Аннушка пропала. Сара сказала, их Гошки тоже нет в кровати, а на дискаче я видела, как кто-то сосался за клубом. Мы пошли их искать, ты проследи, чтобы все улеглись, и отвлеки Виктора, если что. Встретимся на костре. Ты же пойдёшь?  
  
Юра залился краской, но кивнул. Целоваться за клубом могли ведь не только они с Отабеком, много кто в тот вечер по кустам шоркался. Парочки четыре точно. И это только те, кого пьяный от эмоций Юра успел заметить. Стоило признать, Аннушки с Гошкой он не видел. Но, как оказалось позже, прятаться они умели лучше всех.  
  


***

— Где Аня, бл... истать ей до рассвета! Через десять минут отбой! — оглядывая на следующий день палату, проревел Юра раненым бизоном. Отабек позвал его на персональный костёр на пляже, и тратить опять время на поиски любвеобильной, но бестолковой девчонки он категорически не хотел. Другие девочки, уже разобрав кровати, принялись переглядываться и хихикать. Сдавать подругу они не стали бы, потому что совершенно не боялись Юру и его грозного рыка. Вот то ли дело Милку, но она, как назло, ушла в магазин с Сарой и её братом-близнецом, который работал в младшем отряде.  
  
Похмурившись для вида, Юра пулей унёсся в корпус второго отряда. Гошки в палате тоже не оказалось.  
  


***

— Ненавижу детей, — бубнил Юра, загребая ногами холодный песок. Справа убаюкивающе шумело море, потихоньку успокаивая раскалённую добела Юрину злость.  
  
Отабек не мешал высказываться, просто молча держал его ладонь в своей и подсвечивал дорогу фонариком.  
  
— Второй раз подряд! Ну не сволочи ли? Мне в четырнадцать и в голову не могло прийти удрать в закат с мальчиком за ручку. Да и вообще удрать с территории интерната. Три дисциплинарных нарушения — и тебя просто исключают. Нет, были те, кто этого и добивался, ну, знаешь, когда в балет тебя отдали в три года, не поинтересовавшись, хочешь ты у станка батманы приседать или фломастером на стенах рисовать каракули. Меня, к слову, тоже не спросили, с фамилией-то Плисецкий куда ещё? Не в хоккей же. Но я влюбился в балет.  
  
— Вот поэтому и не убегал. Твоя любовь звала тебя в танцевальный класс, а не из него.  
  
— Да ты психолух, а не диджей! — фыркнул Юра.  
  
— Юр, я же говорил, что диджеинг — это хобби, совершенно случайно ставшее приносить мне заработок. На психолога Мила учится. Я к ней обращался за советом, когда у меня в прошлом году в отряде мальчишка от неразделённой любви страдал. А когда девочка всё-таки ему ответила на чувства, они тоже убегали на звёзды любоваться.  
  
Милка действительно хорошо разруливала местечковые детские драмы, а Юра, наверное, только хуями бы и обложил.  
  
— Не дети, а свиньи! Говорю же!  
  
— Вот влюбишься в... другого человека и, возможно, захочешь так же, как они, и поймёшь их.  
  
— Я и хочу с тобой ночь, море, звёзды и вот это всё. А вместо этого сейчас хожу по темноте и ищу подростков.  
  
— Твоё желание, и я повинуюсь, — улыбнулся Отабек, обводя рукой с фонариком вокруг. Юра бросил на него притворно осуждающий взгляд и рассмеялся. То ли Отабек не заметил довольно жирного, хоть и брошенного совершенно случайно намёка, то ли намеренно проигнорировал, а может, принял для себя какое-то третье, неведомое, решение. Юра не особо разбирался в людях и мотивах их поведения, но чувствовал, что Отабек обладает необычным мироощущением. Что он человек дела, а не слова. Особенный во всех смыслах. Для Юры уж точно.  
  
— Как думаешь, Отабек, — вдруг громко и выразительно сказал Юра, — а скоро их родители купят билеты?  
  
— Хочешь им позвонить?  
  
— Конечно! Их кровинушки пропали, как я могу не сообщить? Вот ты бы смог спокойно смотреть «Отчаянных домохозяек», когда твои дети, возможно, уже сгинули в морской пучине?! Вчера хоть в беседке нашлись, а сегодня на море ушли!  
  
— Не надо никому звонить, — вышел из тени насупившийся Гошка и вывел за собой виновато потупившуюся Аннушку.  
  
— Вам на территории лагеря до отбоя времени мало?  
  
— Хотели на полную луну в море посмотреть, — прогудел Гошка.  
  
— А я хочу спать ночью, громко материться и чтобы в утренней каше не было сахара, но вы меня лишаете даже единственно возможного! — отчитывал молодняк Юра, подгоняя их шевелить плавниками быстрее. Отабек дипломатично не лез, хоть и не считал их такими уж провинившимися.  
  
На территории сонного «Буревестника» Юра заткнулся, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Но Виктор, как и все танцоры, умел ходить бесшумно, вот и сейчас он неожиданно выплыл из-за угла корпуса первого отряда и склонил голову на бок.  
  
— Минус десять баллов Гриффиндору, мы поняли, — скривился Юра и взглядом указал смиренной Аннушке направление. Отабек так же молча кивнул своему Гошке.  
  
— Не десять, а по два балла — за нарушение режима сна, и по три — за нахождение на пляже без сопровождения взрослых, что противоречит технике безопасности.  
  
— Чё это без взрослых? — Юра возмущённо упёр руки в бока. — Мы их тут, в беседке курильщиков поймали, а ноги у нас в песке, потому что мы с Беком поспорили, кто лучше колесо без рук сделает. А я ж смелый! Но ссу! На песке не так страшно, вот и пошли на пляж. А они судили.  
  
— Юра выиграл, — грустно вздохнул Отабек. Аннушка и Гошка закивали, как китайские болванчики. Юра по-индюшиному выпятил грудь.  
  
Витя закатил глаза на этот откровенный пиздёж, разбежался и сделал чистое колесо без рук, у Юры аж метафорическая челюсть об метафорические коленки ударилась. Это ж надо было забыть, что он в балет из гимнастики пришёл!  
  
— А кто теперь выиграл? В общем, минус три балла с каждого отряда, и Юра показывает вот такой аэриал на концерте по окончании смены.  
  
— Кстати, про концерт, — прошептал Юра, усевшись на крыльцо столовой, когда Виктор удалился обратно к вожатскому домику первого отряда, а Аннушка и Гошка благополучно легли спать в своих корпусах. — Вы что с детьми готовите?  
  
— У нас будет рэп, что почти все смогут, и брейк-данс — есть у нас двое мальчишек, кто занимается. Я им минус замиксую.  
  
— Кру-у-уто!  
  
— А вы?  
  
А для их отряда Милка предложила «Лебединое озеро», раз уж вожатый — танцор балета, но получался такой курятник на льду, что они решили юмористической постановкой и презентовать. Юра в красках рассказал и в лицах показал, Отабек смеялся даже с этого монопредставления. Не быть ему, похоже, балетмейстером, сколько бы Барановская ни отправляла его в лагеря учиться общаться с детьми.  
  
— Но моя балетная гордость не может оставить это в стороне, да ещё Витя с этим выдуманным на ходу аэриалом. Может... Ты мне трек какой-нибудь прикольный подгонишь, а я чего-нибудь потанцую?  
  
— Легко! — кивнул Отабек и, съехав задницей на несколько ступенек вниз, умостил голову у Юры на коленях. — А пуанты?  
  
— Да я взял, — хмыкнул он, с блаженным удовольствием запуская пальцы в тяжёлые пряди на макушке. — Не знаю зачем. Точнее, уже знаю: чтобы станцевать на закрывашке.  
  
— Мя-а-а, — вылезла из кустов Юлька, будто почуяв, что Юра гладит кого-то другого.  
  
— Сорян, подруга, занято.  
  
Юлька обижено фыркнула и залезла на колени к зажмурившемуся Отабеку. Под стрёкот сверчков, кошачье мурчание и тихие вздохи Отабека, Юра пил бы эту тёплую летнюю ночь вечно.  
  


***

Не проснувшийся даже после крепкого кофе и выволочки на планёрке Юра вёл отряд на завтрак и всё равно ничего не мог поделать с натягивающей щёки улыбкой, то и дело наползавшей на лицо. А после съеденной каши, удивительным образом оказавшейся несладкой, вообще стал скалиться так, что младший отряд дружно шарахнулся и спрятался за спины своих вожатых — Жана Ивановича и Изабеллы Вахтанговны.  
  
— Бек, я _с тобой_ вчера был рад не выспаться, но спасибо. Тёть Даша нас скоро возненавидит за все эти гастрономические заёбы, — сказал он тихо, когда старшие отряды с гиканьем ринулись в воду, оглушив стоящих у кромки спасателей.  
  
— Тёть Даша сказала, что она сластит в конце, и вообще, твой сахар на мои безызюмные булки потратит. А ещё, мне кажется, кошка ей про тебя много хорошего напела.  
  
— И зовут эту кошку Отабек?  
  
— Юлька же! — комично округлил глаза Отабек.  
  
Юра картинно хлопнул себя по лбу и кивнул. Отабек улыбнулся. Намного ярче, чем в начале смены — в начале их знакомства, как отмерял для себя здесь время Юра.  
  


***

В субботу — дискотечный день — после полдника все вожатые разбрелись репетировать номера на финальный концерт, Юра с Милкой тоже поскакали с детьми в комичном балете и поржали до заболевшего пресса. Собираясь до ужина немного потискать Юльку, Юра пошагал в сторону столовой, где его и перехватил Саня.  
  
— Юр, мне нужно за территорию лагеря, сходишь со мной?  
  
— А то вы сами в деревенский магазин не бегаете через дырку в заборе! Ладно, если Виктор нас не поймает, то схожу, а зачем?  
  
Оказалось, Саня приметил там полянку с цветами и хотел нарвать их девочке из первого отряда.  
  
— Шестнадцатилетняя! Ну ты герой! — восхищённо протянул Юра и хлопнул заалевшего щеками Саню по плечу. И тот чуть не улетел головой в кусты, прикрывавшие тот самый лаз. — Значит, она любит цветы?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Саня. — Но старшая сеструха свои букеты всегда фоткает и выкладывает в инстач. А когда папа маме дарит, она весь день ходит, улыбается. Я тоже хочу, чтобы Соня улыбнулась.  
  
— Это ты молодец! Погоди, а Соня — это та волейболистка, что наших одна под орех разделала?  
  
— Ага-а-а.  
  
— Так это, Саня, нужно по-любому бросать курить, а то она тебя перерастёт быстро!  
  
— А какая разница? — почему-то погрустнел Саня и принялся с остервенением рвать полевые ромашки. — В следующем году из-за возраста она уже не сможет приехать, и живём мы в разных городах. Поэтому у нас есть только здесь и сейчас.  
  
Юра не знал, что на это ответить. Он не учился на психолога, как Милка, но Саню в данный момент отлично понимал. У него с Отабеком тоже было только _здесь и сейчас_ на три лагерные смены. А потом Юра уедет в Петербург, а Отабек — в свой Казахстан. И даже от одной мысли об этом у него внутри всё завязалось узлом. Руки сами собой потянулись к цветам, и Юра наконец заговорил:  
  
— Разница в том, как вы проведёте оставшиеся дни вместе. Запомнит ли твоя Соня, что ты за ней ухаживал и приглашал на все медляки на дискаче или что она целовалась с пепельницей. Так себе воспоминания, согласись.  
  
— Это да. А чего ты такой грустный? Вон у тебя какой букет красивый получается.  
  
— Да курит у меня в отряде один товарищ, а я на него повлиять никак не могу, — вздохнул Юра.  
  
То, что он вообще ни на что для себя важное повлиять не мог, он озвучивать не стал. Может, уточнить у Отабека, есть у них там театры оперы и балета? Да должны быть, это же Казахстан, а не северный полюс. Хотя Юра, наверное, и для степных верблюдов в юрте танцевал бы, и для белых медведей на льдине, только нужно ли это Отабеку?  
  
— Обещаю, больше не буду курить.  
  
— Вот и молоток! — улыбнулся Юра, срывая какие-то синенькие цветочки. — Держи. Пусть Соня от вашего курортного романа запомнит ещё и красивые цветы.  
  
— Курортный роман, — хихикнул Саня. — Так по-взрослому звучит.  
  
Так _цинично_, сказал бы Юра. Так грустно. Ему, по крайней мере, уж точно.

***

День финального концерта наступил неожиданно быстро. Вчера отгремела последняя дискотека, где медляки Отабек включал в два раза чаще обычного и где Юра неожиданно имел спрос у девушек-вожатых и нескольких девчонок старших отрядов.  
  
— Юр, давай на вторую смену поменяемся домиками? Я к Миле перееду, ты — к Отабеку, — предложила ему Сара, пока они, обнявшись, переминались под нестареющих Scorpions, заказанных Лео. Вожатые кайфовали, особенно сидящие плечом к плечу и покачивающиеся с закрытыми глазами и глупыми улыбками Виктор и Юри, а детям было плевать подо что легально тискать друг друга.  
  
— Пока ты спишь, она закидает тебя горой своих вещей, — фыркнул Саре на ухо Юра и крутанул её под рукой, поймав насмешливый взгляд Отабека. — А когда встанешь, обязательно споткнёшься о свалку обуви! Уверена, что сможешь с ней жить?  
  
— Мой брат Мишель разводит мадагаскарских тараканов на продажу, а ещё вечно контролирует, поела ли я, во сколько легла спать и вообще.  
  
— Вот это жесть, ты мазохистка?  
  
— Нет, я просто его люблю, — пожала она точёными плечиками и смущённо улыбнулась.  
  
— И всё равно, менять идеального Отабека на Милку-умри-всё-живое... — скептически выгнул бровь Юра. — Нет, я-то с радостью перееду!  
  
Сара расхохоталась, заглушая голос Клауса Майне.  
  
— У Отабека хватает недостатков. Он неэмоциональный, молчаливый и всегда себе на уме.  
  
А Юра считал себя нелюдимым, грубым и слишком прямолинейным. И что?  
  
— И ничего, — будто прочитав его мысли, сказала Сара. — Так договорились?  
  
Юра кивнул и под финальный аккорд, как в танго, опрокинул вниз её лёгкое тело.  
  
А сейчас, перед концертом, намазывая детям щёки гуашью, гордо названной гримом, он немного сожалел, что вчера перестарался с нагрузкой. Ночные и утренние купания сняли отёк, но травмированный голеностоп поднывал, а ему ещё в пуанты.  
  
— Юра, не сходи с ума. Ты сюда отдыхать от балета приехал, а не нагружать ногу ещё больше, — нахмурился Виктор, заметив Юрины репетиции.  
  
Юра отмахнулся, но от идеи сделать на пуантах колесо без рук отказался.  
  
После младших отрядов, танцующих, поющих и показывающих умилительные сценки про лагерь, настала очередь третьего отряда. «Курятник на льду» возымел успех, все покатывались от хохота, как и планировалось. Рэп и брейк от второго раскачали зал. А в первом отряде нашёлся уникум, сочинивший про детей и вожатых очень смешные стихи. Жан, как и говорил Отабек, выступил с авторской песней, заставив девчонок из старших отрядов визжать от восторга. Правда, Юра так и не понял, что их больше впечатлило: голос, композиция или голый татуированный торс. Отабек звукорежиссировал весь этот балаган.  
  
Следующим выступал Юра.  
  
— Давай! — крикнул ему Отабек из-за пульта. Он показал большой палец и под первые ноты выплыл на сцену. Трек, смиксованный Отабеком, заставил забыть о боли в голеностопе, о сидящих на скамейках детях. Остались только Юра, паркет и музыка. И движения: такие лёгкие, такие нужные его телу. Классический танец с чем-то новым, чем-то рвущимися из глубин подсознания — истинным Юрой.  
  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами и детским восторженным криком, Юра сделал реверанс и сошёл со сцены, продолжая по привычке держать тело в напряжении, пока не скрылся из виду. Вот теперь можно выдохнуть.  
  
Адреналина Юре хватило на торжественный подсчёт баллов и награждение кубком смены младший отряд Жана и Изабеллы.  
  
— Конечно, малышня по курилкам не шарится и смотреть на звёзды не сбегает, — пробубнил Юра, сложив руки на груди вместо того, чтобы со всеми вместе хлопать победителям.  
  
— Зато они и порядок наводят плохо, — ответила Милка. — Что? Не смотри на меня так! Да, некоторые так и не вырастают в этом плане из младшего отряда. Зато со мной весело. Юрец, ты же из Питера? Будем после лагеря дружить? Обещаю приглашать в гости только после генеральной уборки.  
  
— У нас ещё почти два месяца в «Буревестнике» впереди, — фыркнул Юра.  
  
— Это да, но в конце смены тянет на ... подведение итогов, что ли. Заканчивается один этап нашей жизни, завтра эти дети уедут, потом приедут другие, и начнётся следующий, — пожала плечами Милка и, не сильно скрываясь от Юры, взяла Сару за руку.  
  
Юра вздохнул и посмотрел на Отабека, всё ещё тусующегося за пультом. Наберётся ли он смелости, чтобы подвести _свои_ итоги?  
  


***

Сразу после ужина дети пошли на костёр, болтали, смеялись, пели песни все вместе. Девчонки ревели, Милка тоже хлюпала носом и вытирала его о Юрино плечо. А Юру отпустил адреналин, и навалилась резкая боль перетруженного голеностопа. Сцепив зубы, он дрыгал здоровой ногой и кое-как подвывал гимн «Буревестника». Сначала спать увели маленьких, потом по корпусам разогнали старшаков. После отбоя намечалась грандиозная вожатская пьянка.  
  
— Мил, ты иди, а я в душ и догоню, — натянул улыбку Юра и похромал к домику.  
  
Холодный душ действительно немного прояснил голову. Юра закинулся обезболками, повесил на стул футболку, почесал голый живот и со вздохом достал мазь. Таблетки так быстро, увы, не действовали.  
  
— Юр, ты идёшь? — постучав, заглянул в домик Отабек.  
  
— Почти, — прошипел он, плюхнувшись задницей на кровать.  
  
Отабек тут же оказался рядом, бережно обхватил больную ногу и аккуратно повертел, заставив Юру тихонько цыкнуть.  
  
— Разрыв? — спросил он, сведя брови к переносице. — Какая степень патологии?  
  
— Повреждение связок голеностопа второй степени, — скривившись, ответил Юра цитатой из своей истории болезни.  
  
— Давно?  
  
— Два месяца назад. Барановская — это моя наставница — Витю отправила сюда от депрессии лечиться, успешно, как видишь, а меня — восстанавливаться. Плавание, свежий воздух, солнышко, положительные эмоции, танцевальный покой, хуё-моё. Ну и с людьми учиться общаться.  
  
— А ты танцевал сегодня, — осуждающе покачал головой Отабек и, забрав из рук Юры тюбик мази, принялся читать. — Противовоспалительная и охлаждающая, ну, нормально. Обезболивающая есть?  
  
— Я таблетосами закинулся, — растеряно нахмурился Юра.  
  
— Лучше бы ещё и местно, но ладно, — кивнул сам себе Отабек и, выдавив на пальцы пахнущий ментолом гель, принялся аккуратно втирать в Юрину лодыжку.  
  
Ловкие пальцы нажимали в самых нужных местах и будто вытягивали боль. Юра откинулся спиной на кровать и зажмурился от мгновенного облегчения и накатывающего удовольствия.  
  
— Бе-е-ек, ты космос! Я говорил? Где ты этому научился?

— В Лесгафте, на факультете спортивной реабилитологии, — улыбнулся Отабек, поднимаясь массирующими движениями выше на щиколотку и икроножную мышцу, отчего Юра чуть не застонал в голос.  
  
— Погоди, Лесгафт? — приподнялся он на локтях. — Это же не Казахстан!  
  
— Ну да. В Алматы я родился, а учусь в Питере.  
  
— Бека! — всхлипнул Юра то ли от осознания, что после лагеря, если он ничего не просрёт, их разделят максимум пара веток метро, то ли от волшебных смуглых пальцев, пробравшихся на мышцы внутренней поверхности бедра и посылавших импульсы удовольствия прямо в пах. — А ну-ка, иди сюда!  
  
Он резко дёрнул Отабека за руку вверх, заваливая на себя, а потом перекатывая, подминая и впиваясь в губы, как им обоим нравилось.  
  
Целуя сладко, страстно, будто в последний раз, Юра пил тихие стоны и сходил с ума от понимания, что, нет, точно не последний!  
  
Руки Отабека, так грамотно массировавшие травмированные связки, так же умело прошлись по голой спине и сжали Юрины ягодицы через ткань шорт. Юра зарычал, прикусывая губу Отабека, вплёл пальцы в жёсткие чёрные пряди на макушке и вдавил его в кровать всем своим весом. Отабек раздвинул ноги, позволяя Юре лучше устроиться. Юра оторвался от сводящих с ума волос, задрал его футболку вверх до подмышек и прижался ноющим членом к такому же твёрдому.  
  
— Не могу больше ждать, — прошептал Юра между поцелуями, с ловкостью, достойной профессионала, расстегнул чужие шорты, приспустил их вниз вместе с бельём, когда Отабек приподнял бёдра, помог ему стащить вниз свои и громко застонал от нахлынувших ощущений. Казалось, чувствительность кожи увеличилась соразмерно нарастающему наслаждению. Повлажневшая головка от каждого движения проходилась по горячему члену Отабека, по его паху, покрытому короткими густыми волосками, по голому бедру.  
  
Отабек промычал в поцелуй что-то восторженное, обхватил ладонью оба их члена, и Юру скрутило от эйфории.  
  
Возбуждение будто наэлектризовало воздух, выжгло в нём кислород, Юра тяжело дышал и не мог надышаться. Внизу живота закручивалась спираль удовольствия, голова кружилась от эмоций, перед глазами плыло, а пальцы рук, снова вцепившиеся в волосы Отабека, подрагивали, будто боялись отпустить. Отабек сдался первым. Застонал так громко, как Юра в жизни бы от него не ожидал, и выгнулся в оргазме, вставая на лопатки и откидывая голову назад. Глядя на шею с острым кадыком, зажмуренные глаза, открытый в крике рот, Юра не продержался даже двух секунд и провалился в оглушительный оргазм, как в кроличью нору.  
  


***

— Сара предложила переехать к тебе в домик, — десять минут спустя сказал Юра, рисуя пальцами узоры на груди Отабека.  
  
— Переезжай, конечно, — кивнул тот, перебирая волосы на его затылке. Юра жмурился и, как кот, тёрся носом о смуглое плечо. — Заодно порепетируешь, насколько тебе комфортно будет делить со мной быт.  
  
— Мне всё с тобой делить охуенно! К чему вопрос?  
  
— Ну-у, — нерешительно, как показалось Юре, протянул Отабек. — У меня в договоре аренды нет пункта про животных, помнишь?  
  
— Помню.  
  
— Ну вот.  
  
Юре показалось, что Отабек аж запылал от смущения. Но он быстро развеял все его сомнения, ответив вместо слов поцелуем.  
  


***

Конец смены — время подводить итоги. Время, когда заканчивается один этап и начинается другой. Но Юра больше не боялся грядущих перемен, ведь встречать он их будет не один.


End file.
